


Something in the Air

by Liadt



Category: Callan (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, Ficlet, M/M, Obscure & British, Obscure and British Commentfest, The Morning After The Night Before, how did I end up in bed with him?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callan wakes to find someone in his bed and it's nothing to do with East German agents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in the Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draycevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/gifts).



> Written for draycevixen's Obscure and British commentfest prompt: Callan: David Callan/Toby Meres, they never talk about it the morning after. I slightly ignored the prompt past the pairing.

Callan stirred and frowned at the model soldiers, scatted across the floor, through his hangover, they would not be going into battle again. Sensing another in his bed he turned over. “Damn, Meres, damn,” Callan thought to himself. Callan sniffed the air, the flat smelt differently to last night. Callan closed his eyes recalling how it happened, leaning in to investigate Meres’s intriguing yet soporific new cologne had somehow led into a kiss and more.

Meres was woken by Callan’s movement. “Damn,” Meres thought “Callan. At least I‘ve found the most pleasurable way to wind him up.” In response to Callan’s sniffing Meres said “ It’s Madigral by Molinard. It’s very exclusive. I didn’t think you liked anything decent.”

“I’ll remember for next time,” said Callan, then adding in his head “But not for you.”  
“I suppose we’re friends now?”  
“I’ve only got one friend and it’s not you mate.”  
“David Callan seduced by scent, who would have thought?”


End file.
